


Give an Inch

by Tierfal



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, Genderswap, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/pseuds/Tierfal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt deserves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give an Inch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IceQueenRex](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=IceQueenRex).



> For my Rexikins. Prompt was "sand."

Women's intuition?

Whatthefuckever. She knows. She knows that it's winding down and petering out and fading, faster than she ever would have thought.

That's what she's thinking as she pushes Matt down on the couch, draws his knees apart, and slides her hands up his thighs to reach the wretched temptation of his fly—that the last grains are dribbling through the narrow neck of the hourglass, and the only thing she wants is to give him a chance to forget.

That's the real beauty of turning him into a gibbering wreck, the real thrill of his fingers clenching in her hair, the real triumph of hearing him choke out her name—that he isn't thinking about the fact that they're dead.

Christ if men aren't easy, though. Put your mouth where your money is, and their minds white out, and they're yours.

Matt deserves it. Matt deserves everything she can give him—including her desertion and his ensuing safety, but she's just not strong enough to give him that this time. She just can't _be_ alone again. She needs the attention. She needs the help. She's always planned for two.

So she finishes him off and licks him clean and climbs up onto the couch to straddle his leg and sling her arms around his shoulders, and she sands down her jagged edges even though he'd love her if she was a sea urchin with poisoned spikes. She owes it to him. She owes him one last chance to feel all right.

And she can tell he knows—not in the snarky, psychological Near way, but in the Matt way, softly and gently and without a doubt—but he kisses her and smiles, which is his way of saying that he doesn't mind.

So maybe, somehow, this will be okay.

Just goes to show that if you give Matt an inch, he'll turn you into an optimist.


End file.
